


Please Stop

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Nightmares, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter is sexually assaulted and then raped by one of his teachers, Professor Winston. What happens when his parents walk in on their son being abused by someone they trusted. Well let’s just say the teacher just pray for his life.





	Please Stop

Peter woke up like any day to get ready for school. He got ready in the same amount of time and headed downstairs to see his parents talking about Avengers things while his pops was making breakfast. 

Tony looked up to see his son walk in and said “morning kiddo.” 

Steve turned his his head as well and gave Peter a smile saying “good morning bud.”

“Morning dad, morning pops.” Peter said grabbing a granola bar. 

Steve brought the plate and set it in front of Peter and he started to eat. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Peter said while drinking his juice. 

“Just Avenger work related things.” Steve said.

“Boring.” Peter rolled his eyes and then snickered. 

Tony cackled at the response while Steve rolled his eyes but smiled at Peter. Tony then reached out to ruffle his hair. 

“Dad, no. I just fixed it!” Peter said trying to get away. 

“Fixed what? That mess on your head.” Tony said. 

Peter fake gasped and said “mess, this is a hair style, dad. Don’t call it a mess.” 

“Sure whatever you say Pete” Tony said laughing. 

“Alright, alright. Hurry up and finish so you won’t be late to school.” Steve said. 

“Awww Steve. You’re no fun.” Tony said with a pout.

Peter just cackled and finished his breakfast before putting the dishes in the sink and waiting for his dad. 

“Well someone has to be the mature one in this household.” Steve said. 

“Are you saying I’m not mature Steven?” Tony said. 

“Yes my dear that’s exactly what I’m saying. Now hurry up or you’ll both be late.” Steve said pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. 

Tony grinned and kissed back before pecking him on the cheek. “Bye babe” he said.

“Bye pops.” Peter said as he running out the front door to the car. 

“Bye Pete, bye Tony.” Steve yelled one last time. 

_______

Peter and Tony arrived at school in 15 minutes and Peter still had 10 minutes before his class started. He told his dad bye and entered the school and walked his way to class. He met Ned along the way since they had most of their classes together and soon they were sitting in class while their teacher was starting their first lesson. Soon the day flew by and Peter was sitting in his last class which was Professor Winston’s. His teacher always made them call him professor instead of Mr. which Peter found weird since he was still in high school and he didn’t know any teacher who refer to themselves as a professor but he just let it slip. 

Professor Winston’s class went by slow. Peter thought he would almost fall asleep but he shook himself awake so he wouldn’t get in trouble. He really wished Ned was in this class with him so that he wouldn’t atleast die of boredom. Sooner or later Professor Winston finally ended class and dismissed them. Peter was about to walk out when he heard his professor call his name. He stopped himself from walking out the door and turned his head to face his teacher.

“Yes Professor?” Peter asked. 

“Peter, I need to talk to you about something. Can you have a seat for a moment.” Professor Winston said. 

“Yes sir. Did I do anything wrong?” Peter asked.

“Oh no, not at all. I was just examining some papers that I told the class to write about and saw that you struggle while explaining about Shakespeare.” Professor Winston said.

Peter scratched the back of his neck and nervously said “uh um yeah, Shakespeare isn’t really something that I’m good at.” 

Professor Winston hummed and then came around his desk and sat in the chair next to Peter and said “you know if you’re having difficulties understanding, I can always help and tutor you, one on one to and help you understand at your pace.” 

Professor Winston moved his hand over Peter’s crotch and started to rub it while leaning closer to Peter’s ear and whispered “but if you give me something else I could just pass you and no one will know.”

Peter froze and felt fear crawl up his body. He snapped out of his haze and quickly got up and stuttered out a “I-I-I sh-should go. M-my dad’s p-probably waiting.” And with that he quickly gathered his things and stumbled out the door. When he got outside he saw that his dad was waiting for him in the parking and he walked to the car. He opened the door and was greeted by his dad. 

Tony smiled at Peter but frowned when he saw that his son’s form for trembling. “Hey what’s wrong bud?” he asked.

Peter snapped his head towards his dad’s and saw the worried expression on his face. “N-nothing dad, I’m fine.” he said.

“Peter I know you’re lying. You’re shaking bud. What’s wrong?” Tony asked again. 

“Nothing. Can we, can we not talk about it. Just leave it.” Peter said.

“Pe-” Tony started to say but was cut off by Peter. 

“Dad please, I don’t wanna talk about it please. Can we just go home.” he said. 

Tony sighed and gave up. He started the car and drove them home, worrying the whole ride about what could have happened to his son during school that could have him so terrified. 

When they arrived home, Peter quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards his room. He didn’t stop when he heard his dad and pops shout his name. When he got to his room, he closed the door, threw his book-bag on the ground, and plopped himself on his bed and started his cry. He felt so gross all over and he just wanted to die. He felt used and abused and he just didn’t know what to do. Peter fell asleep while crying. He didn’t even wake up for dinner. 

When Tony and Steve entered his room a couple of hours later, they were heartbroken to see the tear tracks on their son’s cheek. They gently ran their hands through Peter’s hair and rubbed his back, silently exchanging words through their eyes. They both planted a kiss on his forehead, tucked him in and left the room.

“Do you think he’ll tell us what’s bothering him soon?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know Tones. I just hope he does. It has to be something big if he didn’t come for dinner and fell asleep crying. I just hope he knows that he can trust us.” Steve said.

“Yeah I hope so too babe. How about we go to bed as well. No point staying up.” Tony said. 

Steve nodded and they both headed to their room. 

________

The next morning Peter woke up to his alarm telling him it was time to get up for school. He groggily dragged his body to get ready. Once he was done he went downstairs, grabbed breakfast and then waited for his dad to drop him to school. He told his dad he might come home late today because of a project that he was working on with his classmates and that they wanted the teacher to look at it today so he could tell them if it was good to go or not. His dad nodded and agreed to let him stay. He reached school and then proceeded to go about his day and everyday Professor Winston would do the same thing. Grab him, rub him, talk dirty things to him. This went on for days which turned into weeks and he never said anything until one day Professor Winston took it to far.

That day after class was over, Professor Winston went over to Peter. He pushed him up against his desk and started to kiss him, going lower and lower until he reached his pants. He pinned Peter down with the ropes that he had brought while ignoring Peter’s cries of “please stop”, “don’t do this” and “let me go please”. But Professor Winston ignored him and pulled Peter’s pants down. He then covered Peter’s mouth with one hand, while he stroked Peter’s cock with the other trying to get the younger to orgasm. Peter sobbed and tried to move out of Professor Winston’s grip but his teacher was too strong and he couldn’t get free. Peter felt so violated and ashamed when he came into in his teacher’s hand. Professor Winston then took out his cock out and lined it up with Peter’s hole. He gently pressed it along the rim before slamming into his student. Peter let out a choked cry and tried to push Professor Winston off of him but he couldn’t. His teacher kept pushing in and out of him and all he could do was sob and try to pull him off.

Tony and Steve were both outside waiting for their son to come out. When they had waited long enough they decided to go inside and see where their son might be. They walked in, told the front desk and one of the staff escorted them to the room that was Peter’s last class. They reached the classroom and finding that it was unlocked, they walked in.

Just as the door opened, they heard what sounded like their son’s voice telling someone to “stop”. Professor Winston slammed into Peter one more time, yelling out a “oh fuck baby boy” before cumming inside the teen. Peter sobbed and then they both froze when they heard a loud scream. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?” Steve roared before running across the room and grabbing Winston and slamming him against the wall and wrapping his hands around his neck. 

Tony ran over to his son, helping him stand and pulling up his pants. He then engulfed Peter into a hug, rubbed his back and whispered soothing words while Peter cried his heart out. Peter clutched tightly onto his dad and sobbed, his form trembling. Tony carried Peter out the door and towards the car and when he saw the police cars pulling up he let out a little sigh of relief. 

When the police arrived they questioned Peter. He told them everything that had happened and what he was forced to do. The police told Tony that they had to do a rape kit and Tony assured the officer that he had a friend who was a doctor and that he would get that done with him and send the results over to them. The officer nodded his head and gave him the address of the station that the report would be filed at. Tony thanked the officer and turned his head to the doors to see his husband walking out with Winston. He had to restrain himself from going over there and killing the motherfucker with his own hands. 

When everything had been taken care of Steve and Tony got into the car and drove their way home. Tony decided to sit in the back with Peter so that they would be in a comfortable position. Halfway through the ride, Peter began to wake up. When he saw where he was he sighed in relief. He shifted a little in Tony’s lap and Tony’s eyes snapped open, looking down at his son. 

“Hey baby.” Tony whispered as he cupped Peter’s face in his hands and gently ran his thumb over his cheek. 

“Daddy.” Peter said before tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered what happened and how terrified he was. 

“Oh baby. Shh kiddo shh. It’s alright buddy. Me and papa are right here kiddo and we’re going home. He’s gone baby. Shh it’s alright sweetheart.” Tony said as he comforted Peter. Peter cried a little more before he drifted back to sleep. 

When they arrived at the compound, they got out of the car and Steve scooped Peter out of Tony’s arms. They headed towards Bruce’s lab so that he could perform the exam and get the results. 

When they entered Bruce looked up and greeted the pair. Tony then explained everything that happened and Bruce’s blood boiled to hear what someone had did to his nephew. He controlled himself and agreed to help them the best that he could. Steve laid Peter down on the stretcher while Bruce got started. They were glad he was still asleep. Tony and Steve both held one of Peter’s hands while running the other one through his hair. When Bruce finished, he told them that he would have the report by tomorrow and then they could send it to the police station.

“Thanks Brucie Bear.” Tony said, giving his best friend a hug. 

“Thank you Bruce.” Steve said giving him a smile. 

“No worries. Anything for Peter.” Bruce said hugging Tony back and returning a smile to Steve. 

They waved goodbye and then carried Peter to their room. They changed him into more comfortable clothes. Peter squirmed and whined a little bit they gently hushed him, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his back. Once they had him changed, they tucked him in bed and climbed on each side of him. They kissed his head and also shared a sweet kiss before wrapping their arms around their son and falling asleep. 

At one point during the night Peter started to whimper in his sleep. He began to breathe heavily and started screaming “STOP, STOP, GET OFF OF ME. STOP. DADDY, DAD, POPS HELP HELP DADDY.” 

Tony and Steve startled awake at the sounds of their son’s scream. They quickly woke up and heard him saying “STOP, STOP IT. PLEASE I DON’T WANT THIS. STOP. DADDY, PAPA, PAPA HELP.” 

“Peter, buddy, kiddo you gotta wake up sweetheart. It’s just bad dream love. Wake up.” Tony said as he gently tried to wake his son up. 

Peter kept screaming for his parents in his sleep while Tony and Steve gently tried to make him up. Steve then took his son’s shoulder and shook him awake. Peter woke up frantically and gasped while a choked cry got stuck in his throat. He looked around to see where he was and when he saw his papa’s face, he quickly jumped into his lap, wrapping his arms around Steve’s chest before sobbing. Steve wrapped his arms around Peter’s form while gently rubbing circles on his back, rocking them back and forth and reassuring him that he was okay and that he was here with them and not anywhere else. Tony moved so that he could run his hands through Peter’s hair and hoped that it would somehow comfort his son. Steve gently maneuvered Peter so that he would be in between him and Tony. Tony pulled the covers over all of them before pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead and rubbing his cheek to comfort him. 

Peter coughed a little before opening his eyes and croaking out a “water please?” 

“Sure buddy.” Tony said before grabbing the glass of water, while Steve helped him sit it. Peter grabbed the water, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Tony, seeing the struggle, gently placed a hand on top of Peter’s before bringing the glass towards his lips and helping Peter drink the water while holding the glass. When Peter pulled away he sighed, glad that his throat wasn’t so dry anymore. 

“Why don’t you sleep a little while longer sweetheart.” Steve said. 

“Will you, will you stay?” Peter asked while chewing on his lips. 

“Of course bud.” Tony said situating himself under the covers. Steve doing the same.

They both climbed in other each side of Peter, pulling the covers over them. They pressed a kissed to his forehead, whispered I love yous and ran their hands through his hair. Soon the whole family was asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms and Peter felt protected and loved knowing that he had two parents who loved him and would do anything to protect from the worst that the world threw at him.


End file.
